Tweek and Craig never stop!
by catfish jones
Summary: This is my 1st story on this site. So if it isnt that good, please cut me slack. Its about Tweek and Craig from South park, Fist Fighting in almost every chapter because they still hate eachother from the fight in 3rd grade. about Craig t./Tweek.T fight
1. Chapter 1

**Tweek and Craig never stop!**

**Hey. I just want to say thank you for reading my very 1st**** story on this website. This is my 1****st**** one so please cut me some slack if it isn't that good.**

**Rated t for language.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**Tweek and Craig never stop **

**Chapter 1**

**It was a cold and snowy day in the quiet mountain town known as South Park Colorado. Thirteen year old Tweek Tweak was walking to school twitching and rapidly chugging down a cup of coffee he had brought from his family coffee shop. "Gah! He yelped. Oh Jesus I'm gonna be late!" He started to walk faster and soon started running, that is until he bumped into someone who was walking out of a Speedway gas station near the school. He fell backwards on his butt. When he looked up there was a glazed donut on the ground and spilled cup of hot chocolate. He looked over to apologize to the person, but stopped when he realized who it was. It was Craig Tucker. A kid Tweek had hated ever since the fight they got into in third grade.**

"**Watch it dumbass!" Craig yelled standing up. Look what you made me do!**

**Tweek had noticed that his coffee had spilled too. "Damn it!" Tweek yelled also standing up. "You watch it Craig! "**

**Craig pushed Tweek. "Im not in a mood to beat ur ass right now! Craig growled. "**

**Tweek pushed Craig back. "What's the -nng- matter pussy. "Tweek said as he twitched. Craig pushed Tweek again. "You wanna get your ass whooped? Craig challenged. "**

**Tweek jumped on Craig. They both fell to the ground and rolled. Craig got up with tweek grabbing his legs trying to knock Craig down again. Craig made a fist and Smashed it into Tweeks temple 2 times. Tweek let go of Craig's legs and stood up making his own fist and banging it in Craig's mouth, causing Craig to stumble back. **

**As the were fighting, a group of four boys were walking by but stopped when they noticed what was going on. It was Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartman. Stan, Kyle and Cartman were the reason Tweek and Craig fought so much. "Hey cool Tweek and Craig are fighting again." Stan mused. **

"**They have been doing shit like this ever since we got the to fight in third grade." Cartman commented.**

"**What do you mean we?" Kenny muttered. Kenny now keeps his hood off but sometimes puts it on in real big snowstorms.**

"**Well, us three." Cartman corrected pointing to Kyle and Stan. This poor ghetto boy was taking a pussy class at the time." Kenny punched Cartman in the back. "Don't call me poor Fatass!" Kenny yelled. **

"**well sorry ghetto boy". Cartman responded only to get another punch in the back.**

**Craig and Tweek were now just swinging blindly at each other. Both getting hit in the face and chest area. Craig knocked one of Tweeks punches out of the way and grabbed his shoulders kneeing him in the stomach. Tweek stumbled back and punched Craig in the face again and Craig threw Tweek into the wall of the SpeedWay which alerted one the employees who quickly came out and broke it up. **

"**that's enough you two, get going to school or wherever you need to be." She said sternly. The fighters picked up their backpacks and headed on. **

"**Stupid bitch." Cartman muttered as the four boys left. They caught up with Craig. Tweek was about 50 feet ahead from Craig. **

"**hey Craig!" Cartman called.**

"**What do you want Fatass!?" Craig called back. **

"**What happened?' Stan asked.**

"**Tweek knocked me down so I beat his ass." Craig snapped.**

"**And you did a danm good job of it!" Cartman said.**

"**Whatever." Craig muttered walking forward.**

**When Tweek and Craig got to school, Tweek went to his locker, and Craig to the boys bathroom where he saw Token washing his hands.**

"**Hey Cra-" He began, but stopped when he saw the dark purple spot below Craig's eye. "Whoa, what happened to you dood?" Token asked staring at Craig's face.**

"**I got into another fight with Tweek." Craig said.**

"**Damn Craig that's the 6 one this year." " Your in seventh gade and Tirteen years old and you an Tweek are still mad at each other about something that happened 5 years ago." Token mused.**

"**Tweek's the one who wont get over it." And he has started all the fights this year." Craig argued.**

"**Except the first, third and fourth ones." Token said calmly. Craig looked down at his feet. Token walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Hey Craig, its okay man." "Listen, next time you feel like you and Tweek are gonna fight, just walk away." Token said sympathetically. **

"**Thanks Token Craig said." Token patted Craigs back and walked out of the bathroom.**

**Tweek looked at himself in the mirror of his locker. He had a black eye and a faint bruise on his temple. "GAH, JESUS CHRIST I HATE YOU CRAIG TUCKER!" Tweek screamed so loud several people looked at him. Tweeks face turned bright red. He got his History book out of his locker for first period. "At least I d-don't have any classes with that dickhead." Tweek said. Kyle and Stan walked up to Tweek. They were gonna do what they did in third grade. Get another fight started with Tweek an Craig. **

"**This will mark fight number seven." Kyle whispered.**

"**Yeah this is gonna kick ass"! Stan replied.**

"**Hey Tweek." Kyle said. **

'**AH!" Tweek jumped. "Oh, h-hi guys." Tweek said giving a twitch.**

"**Dood we saw what happened with you and Craig this morning." Kyle said.**

"**Nng- Y-you d-did!?" Tweek asked.**

"**Yeah". Stan said. You kicked his ass!**

**Tweek managed to make a small smile. "Thanks guys." Tweek said. **

"**But Craig is telling people he kicked your ass!" Stan broke in.**

"**AH!" "Damn it"! "Ill kill that little bitch"! Tweek yelled. "Tell him I said after today school behind Walgreens." **

"**Will do Tweek!" Stan said. And with that, Stan and Kyle left Tweek fuming in anger.**

**Cartman had been listening to everything and went to go find Craig. "Tweek Tweak, Today you are gonna get ur ass beat!" Cartman smiled. When he saw Craig in the Reading classroom, he knew just what to.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Well what do you think? I know its not the best but like I said, this is my 1****st**** story so please cut me some slack.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cartman walks in to the room and over to Where Crag is sitting.(4th seat in the 3rd row) Craig was reading a book when cartman walked up to him.

"Hey Craig". He said. By the way Craig looked up at him, Cartman could tell Craig was still pissed about Tweek.

"What do want Fatso?" Craig asked in a bored tone.

"Tweeks pissed of at you for kicking his ass this morning and he wants to fight you again, behind Walgreens."

"Fine. Craig sighed. "Tell his little twitchy ass to be behind Wallgreens at 2:45.

"Will do Craig." Cartman replied.

The bell rang and the kids took their seats.

Principal Victoria walked into the room before their teacher could start.

"Craig Tucker? She announced. "Please come to my office with me, I need to talk to you."

Craig stood up, and followed the principal down the hall. When they got to her office, Craig saw that Tweek was sitting in one of the chairs.

Tweek and Craig both gave each other the death glare.

"Now you two, I have heard that you two were gonna fight after school.?"

She asked.

"No ma'am. They were just exaggerating cause we got into one this morning"

Craig replied. Tweek rolled his eyes.

"I can see that by Tweek's black eye and your welt under your eye.

"Principal Victoria, I -nng- p-promise there is n-not going to be a f-fight." Tweek blurted out.

"Okay" Principal Victoria said. "You may go."

When they got out of the office, Tweek shoved Graig and walked ahead of him. Craig got behind him and pushed Tweek. Tweek whipped around Popping Craig in the forehead and Craig responded by hammer punching Tweek in the jaw. Tweek grabbed Craig's jacket but Craig knocked his hand away and connected his Fist to Tweek's already black eye. Tweek slammed Craig against the locker and punched Craig in the nose which made blood start dripping out.

Craig grabbed Tweeks shoulders and charged into him making Tweek lose his balance and the both hit the ground. Craig got on top of Tweek and started to repeatedly Punch him in the face until two teachers pulled them up a drug em down to the principals office again.

They were outside of the office waiting their turn, when they both noticed that their moms walked in.

"Oh shit!" They both hissed .

They were in big trouble now.


	3. suspension

Chapter 3

"Tweek Tweak and Craig Tucker?" They heard the principal call. "Come in."

When they walked in the room, Their moms were in their with crossed looks.

They were pissed.

"Sit down boys". She said. Craig and Tweek both sit down. Craig was given a tissue to stop his nose from bleeding. Tweek was given an ice pack because his eye was now swollen shut, puffed out and purple now.

"I thought there wasn't going to be a fight between you two boys." She said.

"There wasn't, Until this kid shoved me when we were going back to our classes. Craig replied.

"Tweek why would you shove Craig when he wasn't doing anything and try to start the fight?" Principal Victoria asked Tweek.

Tweek lost his patience and snapped. "BECAUSE HE'S A LITTLE BITCH WHO LIKES TO MAKE SHIT UP ABOUT PEOPLE!"

"Tweek! Mrs. Tweak gasped.

"Well its true!" Tweek snapped again.

"Well just look at your eye Tweek, it'll be a while before you can see out of it again."

"And Craig." Mrs. Tucker cut in. "Your not gonna be able to use your nose at all for a while.

"And for their punishment, they will be suspended for two days and the rest of today." Principal Victoria said.

"I don't really see how that's punishment." Craig muttered.

"It'll be punishment enough because you are grounded Craig". Mrs. Tucker said.

"Damn it." Craig muttered under his breath.

"You too Tweak". Mrs. Tweak said.

"Ah! Tweek jumped. -nng- W-why?

"For starting the fight." Now go out and wait in the car." Mrs. Tweak said.

"You too Craig". Mrs. Tucker said. The two boys left the office glaring at each other.

Craig's mom turned to Tweaks mom.

"I'm so sorry that this happened". she said.

"Its okay. Tweek can overreact sometimes." Mrs. Tweak acknowledged.

When they got out into the hallway to drive their sons home, Tweak and Craig were grappled up and punching each other in then face. They were quick to respond and pulled them away from each other. Tweek held up a fist to Craig and Craig flipped Tweek off.

When Craig got home his little sister Lucy was laying on the couch with her cat. She was home from school because she had a fever and stomach ache.

"Hey Lucy". Craig said when he walked in.

"Hi Craig. She replied weakly. What are you doing home from school so early and what happened to your nose

"I got suspended for fighting with that Tweek kid again."

"Oh. Lucy said.

"Are you felling any better Lucy? Mrs. Tucker asked when she walked in the door.

"Not really." Lucy replied.

"Oh sweaty, Hold on and ill get you some medicine".

Lucy looked up at her older brother, who was wiping the last of the blood from the nose.

"Hey Craig?" Lucy asked.

Craig looked down at her. "Yeah"?

"Do you like fighting with Tweek?"

"No not really" God knew that wasn't the truth. Craig loved fighting that little weird ass twitch. But he couldn't say that to Lucy, It would Break her little heart if she knew that Craig liked beating the hell out of other kids. And Craig did not want to hurt his sweet little sister.

She smiled and helled her arms out for a hug. Craig knelled over and lightly hugged Lucy.

"If it'll make you happy, ill try to stop fighting with Tweek."

Lucy gave Craig a little kiss on his injured nose.

Craig gave Lucy a kiss on her head.

When Craig stood back up he saw his mom in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh thank you Craig". She said. Ill take a couple days off your grounding."


	4. Coffee shop and Craigs house

Coffee shop

After Tweek's mom brought Tweek home from school, she decided to make Tweek work in the coffee shop for the days he was suspended. She also told him, depending on how hard he works, she might take a couple days off his grounding. However though, She was still expecting him to tell his dad what happened.

Tweek was washing coffee mugs when he heard the bells on the door ring. Someone had just entered the shop. Tweek put down the mug he was washing and went to the cash register to take the costumers order.

"Hi c-can I -nng- take your order?" Tweek asked . It was Stan and Kyle.

"Where were you Tweek?" Stan asked. "And what the hell happened to your eye?" "It looks worse then this morning."

Tweek twitched. "After I was coming b-back from -nng- Principal Victoria's o-office, me and Craig fought in the hallway and now I'm suspended for two days."

"Did you beat his ass?" Kyle asked.

"I g-gave him a nosebleed." Tweek said.

"Damn Tweek Sounds like you kicked some ass!"

"Craig got me down and repeatedly punched me in the face and I elbowed him a couple times before teachers came and broke it up." Tweek said looking down at his feet.

"Its okay Tweek, at least you gave him a nosebleed."

Tweek stiffened. "Ah!" "Look what he did to my fucking eye!" "I want to fight him -nng-again when we get ungrounded!" Tweek snapped. Tweeks mom had heard Tweek.

"Tweek!" She yelled up from the back. "Watch your language!"

"Ah!" "Sorry Mom! Tweek called back.

"Guys this isn't a good time can we please talk about this later!" Tweek whispered.

"Yeah sure Tweek." Kyle said. Hey before we go, can I get a get a donut?

"Yeah and a medium decaf for me?" Stan asked.

"Ah!" Any cream or sugar" Tweek asked.

"Yeah both." Stan replied.

Tweek got the orders and handed Kyle's donut to him, And gave Stan a medium sized coffee cup. "-Ngg- That'll be three dollars and thirty two cents." Stan and Kyle paid Tweek and left the shop.

"Thanks Tweek!" Stan called. "Seeya later"

"Ah! Have a good day." Tweek called. Tweek put the money in the cash register.

"Mom made a s-sale!" Tweek called.

"Good job Tweek". His mom called back.

Tweek went to the bathroom to check on his eye. It was still all purple ,puffed out and swollen. After a few minutes of looking in the mirror, Tweek sighed and walked out of the bathroom. When he got out, He stopped in his tracks because standing right by the bath room door, was Tweeks dad.

"Back at Craig's"

Craig sat on the chair next to the couch and watched some movies with Lucy.

Craig's mom had done what she had said and took three days off his grounding for being nice to Lucy, and saying he would try to stop fighting Tweek. Craig and Lucy were right in the middle of "Sky High" when the doorbell rang. Craig got up and went to go answer it. It was Cartman.

"Where the fuck were you Craig, how come you didn't show up and how come you didn't come back to class?" Craig slapped Cartman in the face.

"watch it man!" Craig hissed. "My moms up stairs and my sister is in there."

"Craig who the fuck cares what I want to know is why wer-" Craig punched Cartman in the face. "What do you mean who cares, I don't want to get in anymore trouble!" "I wasn't there because me and Tweek got suspended for fighting in school." Craig said.

Cartman rubbed his face. "Well Jesus Craig that's all you had to say.

"Yeah." Craig smirked. "But I prefer punching you in the face any day."

"Go to Hell Craig." Cartman muttered as he left.

Craig went back inside. "Stupid fat ass." Craig muttered.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked when Craig got back into the living room.

"Just some kid from school." Craig answered.

About 15 minutes later, the front door opened and Craig's eyes got big. This time, it wasn't Cartman It was Craig's dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Talk from Dad

Tweek just stood there in shock for a moment. To his surprise, his dad didn't look as mad as Tweek had expected. Finally he spoke.

"Uh, h-hi Dad." Tweek stuttered. Tweek's dad opened his mouth to talk but as soon as his mouth opened, Tweek freaked out.

"GAH!" OH JESUS IM SORRY, IM SORRY!" PLEASE DON'T KICK ME OUT, IM SORRY!!! Tweek practically screamed.

"Tweek, calm down son I'm not mad, but I am pretty upset with you for what happened with you and that Craig kid." His dad said in a calm voice.

"Y-your not that mad?" Tweek asked with a twitch.

"No son but your Mom and I are going to Craig's house to night to talk with his parents, and you are coming." Tweek's dad said.

"GAH!" "To much pressure!" "I cant!" Tweek spazed. "We might get in another fight!"

"If you just keep yourself calm, nothing will happen." Tweek's Dad assured.

"Ah!" "But I haven't started every fight we've been in this year, Craig started a few of them." Tweek said.

"Mrs. Tucker called and said she would have her husband give Craig this same talk." Tweek's Dad said. "You guys are going to tell us why all of these fights between you two happen." "If you guys just talk about it we can figure out why this is always happening." Tweek's Dad said.

"Way too much pressure!" Tweek yelped.

"Tweek you're going and that is final." Tweek's Dad said sternly.

"AH!"

"Back at Craig's"

Craig's Dad walked over to Craig on the chair. Craig shuttered.

"Craig, your Mom called me at work today and said you are being suspended from school for getting in a fight." Mr. Tucker said.

"Yes Dad, but I promise you I didn't start it." Craig defended.

"Its okay Craig, your Mom told me about what happened and I understand." Mr. Tucker said. "But what I want to know is, who was it you got in a fight with?"

"You remember in third grade when I got in a fight with that kid named Tweek? The one who was in the hospital with me afterwards?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, it was that kid you got in a fight with?" Craig's Dad asked.

"Yeah." Craig admitted. "We've been in a few fights actually."

"Over what?" Craig's Dad asked with concern in his voice.

"Because ever since then we've just plain hated each other." Craig said.

"Craig, its not really that good to hold a grudge for that long." Mr. Tucker said. He looked at the purple spot below Craig's eye, and his puffy nose.

"It can really hurt." "And one more thing, Tweek and Tweek's Parents are coming over tonight so we can discuss this problem." Mr. Tucker said.

"What?" Craig asked.

"We really want you two boys to just talk to us about why you keep fighting like this." Mr. Tucker said.

Craig sank in the chair and pulled his chullo hat over his eyes, which made Lucy giggle. "Oh no." Craig muttered.

"Sorry Craig, but we feel its what really needs to be done." Craig's Dad finished with that and walked out of the room.

Lucy got up and gave Craig a hug. "It'll be okay." She said in her little gentle voice.

Craig just returned the hug, and hoped she was right.


	6. The reason is

**The reason is…**

**Craig sat nervously on his bed, Tweek's family was coming over in an hour and Craig did not know what to do. He felt deep down that tonight, there was going to be fight between him and Tweek. **

"**Oh God what am I gonna do?" Craig asked himself. "Tweek and his family are coming over in an hour!" **

**Craig quickly grabbed a list of things he had written down to do so he could try to prevent the upcoming event.**

**1:Fake a coma**

**2:Run away for a few hours**

**3:Sniff a sharpie and till you get high.**

**Craig went with number three and got a sharpie out of his desk. He held it up to sniff it, but felt a terrible pain when he inhaled.**

"**Ow!" He cried. His Mom was right, his nose will be hurting for a little and he wont be able to use it much.**

"**Damn it." He muttered. He looked back at his list.**

"**Well, running away wont work, unless I want to get grounded even longer, and my Dad can tell when I'm faking an illness or an injury so I'm pretty much screwed." Craig said crumpling up the list and tossing it in the little garbage can by his door. "I am screwed." Craig repeated laying back on his bed and closing his eyes. **

**Meanwhile at Tweek's house**

**Tweek took the coffee pot off the maker and shakily poured himself a glass. He's going to be leaving with his family for Craig's house in an thirty minutes and he was more nervous then he had ever been. **

"**Ah! This is too much pressure!" Tweek babbled on and on. Tweek sipped his coffee down within 2 minutes, then got himself another cup. This is his seventh cup and he is still prepared to drink seven more.**

"**Dad?" He called. "Do I have to go? He called.**

"**Yes you do Tweek! His Dad responded. We're gonna get you and Craig to stop fighting for good." **

**Tweek groaned and chugged down his coffee. "I'm really -nng- Gonna need this." He told himself.**

**After three more cups, Tweek went upstairs and looked once again in the bathroom mirror. His eye had not changed at all since this morning. He sighed, went downstairs to the freezer, put some ice in a bag, and held it against his eye and just hoped that things would just go right for once, and not end up in a fight with Craig. His Mom had told him to control his anger because Craig had a little sister that is very easy to frighten with threats and violence such as the Kind Tweek and Craig show towards each other.**

"**Yur gonna have to -nng- Try Tweek." He told himself. "You really have to try."**

**Later at Craig's house,**

**Craig heard the doorbell ring and he felt like he had just got hit with a rock in the stomach.**

"**Oh no." He groaned.**

"**Craig?" He heard his Mom call "The Tweaks are here."**

"**C-coming!" He called back. Craig looked at his hat and decided not to wear it because it had a blood on it. He walked downstairs.**

**When he got down there, the first person he noticed was Tweek. They threw glares at each other that quickly disappeared when Craig's Mom spoke. "Can I get anything for you three, tea, coffee, anything?" **

"**Gah!" "Coffee for me please? Tweek said.**

"**Nothing for us." Tweek's Dad said. "We're fine."**

"**Okay." Craig's Mom said. "Ill be right back with your coffee Tweek." Craig's Mom said puttering off to the kitchen. **

**Lucy was dressed in a pink shirt with a red heart on it, and a red skirt that stopped at the knees, and had a little red bow in her hair. She walked up to Tweek. "Hello." She said in a small voice looking up at Tweek and his parents smiling. **

"**Why hello Sweaty." Tweek's Mom said looking down and smiling at her. "And what's your name?" She asked in a soft voice.**

"**Lucy." Lucy replied smiling back. **

"**Well its very nice to meet you Lucy." Tweek's Dad said patting her head.**

**Craig's Mom walked back in with Tweek's coffee. "Here you go honey." She said. **

"**Gah!" Thank you Mrs. Tucker. Tweek said taking the coffee.**

"**Your welcome." Mrs. Tucker said smiling warmly.**

"**And here's and ice pack for your eye, and Craig, here's one for you too."**

"**Thanks." Tweek and Craig said almost at the same time taking the ice packs and placing it on their faces.**

**Craig's Dad walked downstairs and shook hands with Mr. Tweak.**

"**Nice to meet you two." He said. **

"**Nice to meet you too." Mr. Tweak said.**

**Tweek chugged down his coffee. "Ah!" "Thank you." He said.**

"**Its my pleasure Tweek." Mrs. Tucker said taking the cup from Tweek.**

"**Craig, would you run this to the kitchen please?" She asked. **

**Craig took the mug and took it to the kitchen.**

"**I will kill that kid when we get back to school." He muttered.**

**Craig put the mug in the sink and went back to the living room. Everyone was seated. Craig's Mom and Dad were on the couch with Lucy, Tweek's parents were on the love seat and Tweek was in one of two chairs placed next to each other and Craig got the point and sat next to Tweek.**

**Mr. Tucker spoke first. "Now boys, we want to know why guys have been holding this grudge against each other since third grade." You boys have been fighting like this for five years." You've both been in the hospital 2 times, not counting the first fight." **

**Tweek just looked down at his feet and Craig just fumbled his ice pack in his hands.**

"**Boys, if you just please tell us why, we can help you." Mrs. Tweek said.**

**Craig spoke first.**

"**I guess we just never got over it."**

"**Boys, it may be hard to get over some things but things like this should be over as soon as the fight ends." Mr. Tucker said.**

"**Mm-hm." Craig said.**

"**Boys, people are mad at each other after fights and sometimes stop being friends, but you two are the first ones I've ever seen to keep on fighting for so long." Wouldn't someone throw in the towel after five years? Mrs. Tweak asked.**

"**Ah!" "I've been waiting five years for -nng- h-him to throw in the towel!" Tweek spoke up.**

"**I did throw in the towel once but you punched me in the face and told me to put my backpack down and fight you!" Craig shot back.**

"**Gah!" "Well if you hadn't made fun of my girlfriend!"**

"**What girlfriend!?"**

"**Nelly!" **

"**Just because you like Nelly doesn't mean she's your girlfriend!**

"**She liked me too!" **

"**So, you never grew the balls to ask her out!"**

**Tweek stood up. "Yes I did you little punk!"**

**Craig stood up too. "No you didn't you little bitch!" **

**Tweek grabbed Craig's shoulders. "You wanna fight Craig?"**

**Fear instantly came to Lucy's eyes.**

**Craig knocked Tweek's arms away and pushed him. "We can take it outside right now!"**

"**Boys!" Mrs. Tucker raised her voice. She lowered her voice again. "We're not going to fight boys, Just calm down and just sit down."**

**Mrs. Tweak spoke up. " This is exactly what we mean, You boys have to stop fighting like this and just try to get along."**

"**We could if Tweek wouldn't have hit me the day I tried to end this all."**

**Mr. Tweak looked at his son. " Tweek, why would just hit Craig when he tried to make up with you?" He asked.**

"**AH!" F-for the last time, he made fun of Nelly. Tweek answered annoyed,**

"**All I said was, She could really use makeup so her face didn't look so damn pale!" Craig glared at him. **

"**Craig, If she didn't feel like using makeup, there is no reason to jump on her about." **

"**I didn't jump on her about it." I never said any thing to her, I was talking to Token that day and he just happened to bring her up subject." Craig defended.**

"**Tweek's Mom and Dad shot glares at Tweek. "Tweek, why would you just throw it in Craig's face when he tried to end things?" Tweek's Mom asked in a shocked voice.**

"**Tweek looked back at his feet. "I didn't think he was serious because of how many fights we have been in the past five years." "It caught me by surprise." Tweek admitted.**

**Tweek's parents and Craig's parents whispered to each other for a moment then turned back to them.**

"**Okay boys, we think the reason you keep fighting is because you guys feel like you really have to finish what you two started.**

**Craig looked up. "Hey wait, What we sta-" His Dad cut him off.**

"**Craig can you please save it for later?" **

**Craig sank in his chair. Lucy giggled. **

"**Next time you boys feel like your gonna fight, Just walk away from each other." Tweek's Dad finished.**

**Tweek and Craig nodded and stood up. Tweek's Parents shook hands with Craig's parents.**

"**Thank you for helping us." Mrs. Tucker said.**

"**No problem." Mr. Tweek said.**

**Between the conversation Lucy had noticed Tweek and Craig glaring at each other. Her eyes filled with fear again.**

"**Craig when we get back to school, Me and you behind Walgreens." Tweek hissed.**

"**I swear to fucking god ill fucking kill you!" Craig hissed back.**

**After the Tweaks left, Lucy walked up to Craig's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Come in." She heard Craig call.**

**She opened the door and noticed Craig on the computer. She walked over to him and hugged him. Craig (Who was facing the other way) Turned around with a little jump, but when he noticed who it was, he hugged back.**

"**Please don't go to Walgreens with him Craig." She spoke gently.**

**Craig picked her up and set her on his lap. "I promise I wont Lucy." He said.**

**But of course he was lying. Nothing was going to stop him from going to that fight. Or is there?**


End file.
